Deep Enough
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Edward enjoys a "quick" dance at a club while out with his buddies. Edward / Bella. OOC. AH/AU.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the master that is Stephenie Meyer.**

**The song is _Deep Enough_ by Live.**

* * *

**Deep Enough **

Edward Cullen looked over his shoulder as he and his friends entered Tantra, the hot new club to the Seatle area. He didn't know how he'd gotten sucked into coming but he did and it was the last thing he wanted to do. It was the middle of the week and though the club was pretty crowded now, he knew that like clockwork, it would start to clear out before midnight and there'd be nothing left to do.

"Eddie, man, we're gonna go on up to the bar. You comin with?" Emmett McCarty yelled into his ear not holding back as he slapped his friend hard on the back in encouragement.

With a shrug of his shoulders Edward followed Emmett and a few of their fellow fraternity brothers through the throngs of sweaty bodies. Once there, he found a comfortable seat. He wasn't planning on much action tonight so he might as well find a good place to sit for a few hours.

* * *

"Come on Bella, we're getting out of here," James Hunter barked, grabbing his girlfriend by the wrist as he dragged her from the dance floor. Before they got very far, she planted her feet and yanked out of his grasp. "Let go of me, James. I'm not goin anywhere damnit."

He clenched his jaw and tightened his fists at his side. "Don't talk back to me,Bella. We're leaving," he bit back, his beady black eyes staring down his long, sharp nose at the woman in front of him.

Bella Swan shifted uncomfortably beneath his glare. He was an intimidating man, though he rarely intimidated her, but tonight was different. Since the moment he'd picked her up, she'd been uncomfortable. Absolutely nothing about her pleased him tonight and that was never a good thing. At first he'd complained that the burgundy lipstick she wore was too glossy, then the denim skirt she wore was too short and the baby blue lace camisole she wore was too revealing.

His latest complaint… her eye makeup was too dark. "You look like a whore," he growled, running an irritated hand through his shaggy light brown head before making sure his black t-shirt was stretched perfectly across his well-developed pecs and his jeans were laying just so over his Doc's. "I won't be seen with you looking like this."

She rolled her vibrant brown eyes and pushed her long chocolate locks out of her face, straightening to her full height, which barely reached to his chin and looked up at him 

defiantly. "Then you go over there with your buddies and I'll stay here and dance. That way you won't be seen with me."

Before he had a chance to respond, she'd turned and walked away. "Stupid bitch," he bit back and stalked across the large room to find his friends. He'd let her have her fun but as soon as they got home, he was gonna show her who was boss. She wouldn't speak to him like that ever again and she sure as hell won't be showing her body off like that. It was his and no one was going to see it or touch it but him.

* * *

Edward's gaze flitted across the club as he tried to find his friends. He was ready to leave. He'd sat at the bar for the last two hours with absolutely nothing to spark his interest and he was ready to call a cab and go home. But he wasn't going to leave without letting someone know first.

He quickly found Jasper Hale, he being one of the tallest of the group they were in and started to make his way towards him, but fell short.

Almost there, his gaze fell on something he found very interesting. And judging from the faces of the men around him, they seemed to be just as enthralled.

He watched with the utmost fascination as two very beautiful women writhed and grinded against each other, kissing and touching the way he'd only seen in his most erotic of dreams. Never in a club in Seattle on a Tuesday night, at least not to this extent. They were practically screwing on the dance floor.

"You alright Cullen?" Jasper said, nudging the smaller man in the shoulder.

Edward nodded quickly and looked up at his friend. "I'm leaving man. Just letting you know."

"You sure you want to do that?"

With raised brows, Edward turned to look at the girls again. One had long blonde waves cascading down her back, her black leather skirt was just short enough to reveal the curve of her ass and she wore knee high black leather boots. He hadn't been able to make out her top but he imagined that it too, would most likely be leather. She had a dominatrix appeal but that had never really done much for him.

The other girl, on the other hand took his breath away. Her brown hair reached just past her shoulders as she danced around just as emphatically as the other and she had the cutest upturned nose giving her otherwise very adult appearance a childlike allure.

He nodded his head and as he turned back to Jasper, her face turned and their gazes met.

He froze as he watched her whisper something in the other woman's ear before a long, passionate and down-right illegal kiss then she confidently strutted up to him.

"Dance with me," she demanded.

Her question was met with silence as Edward's mouth opened and closed with absolutely nothing coming out. There was an internal battle of wills going on and he was waiting himself to see who would win.

"Does he speak?" she quirked an eyebrow at Jasper, who replied with a nod and chuckle before slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah he speaks."

Edward again just nodded his head and let the woman take his hand. She led him across the dance floor to the far corner, the darkest area in the entire bar.

"So you got a name?" she cooed in his ear as she began to slowly writhe against him waiting patiently until the next song began. "I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella. Or… you know… whatever you want."

He clenched his jaw as the music began and she ran her hand suggestively down his chest and easily brushed her fingers over his crotch causing him to release a hiss of air at the light touch.

"Edward," he growled, grabbing her by the wrist to pull her hand away, only to pull her against him.

_We hit the room, me and my crew and it was cool_,  
_Until we bumped into you now it's been years_,  
_But there you were like a mustang_,  
_Redlinin' every single gear with a man that danced like he was born in '49_,  
_But lost his groove back when Jesus died I wanna know_,  
_Are those replacement hips? Is that a swatch watch_?  
_Do you know what time it is_?

The tip of her tongue poked through her lips as his hand slipped around her waist, holding her flush against his body. A mischievous light lit her eyes as they began to rock to the music, a slow almost primal rhythm that only managed to heighten her already overloaded senses.

She peeked over her shoulder, spying her boyfriend across the room. He was watching her closely, trying to see how far she was gonna go to piss him off. It was something 

they always did when they went out. They would disagree about something then she'd spend the rest of the night pushing the envelope.

_Does he run it deep enoug_h  
_To take you there_?  
_Does he run it deep enoug_h  
_Oh tell me bab_y  
_Does he run it deep enough_?  
_Tell me, tell m_e  
_Does he run it deep enough_?  
_Does he run it deep enough for you_?

"You see that guy over there," she said into Edward's ear as she ground her hips into his, feeling his hardness through the material of his well worn jeans. "The one that looks like his head's about to explode. The one that's watching us?"

Edward looked in the area she'd motioned towards and saw the brute of a man. He looked extremely pissed off. "Yeah."

"That's my boyfriend James." She grew quiet waiting for his reaction to that little bit of information. She was pleased with his response.

_We hit a couch, the place was packed with sweaty palms_,  
_Sweaty thongs, and sweaty backs my mouth was dry_,  
_My brain cold high, the groove was right_,  
_So I decided to ignite your eyes met mine_,  
_You skirt began to rise_,  
_And so did I now you know that I took that prize in the middle of the club_,  
_In the middle of the club, in the middle of club now tell me_!

He turned her away from him then pulled her back against him, holding her close and tight to his body. "He's not a very smart man if he lets you dance with guys like me."

She giggled. "Guys like you huh? You seem pretty harmless. That's why I picked you to dance with. Thought I'd give a quiet little guy the thrill of his life."

"I'm far from quiet or little," he growled, pushing his full erection into her backside. "That feel little to you?"

Bella turned her head to the side, looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she pushed back, rolling her hips from side to side. "Well, it doesn't feel little but it's hard to tell with all the fabric in the way."

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he stepped away from her just slightly to reach down and unzip his jeans, freeing his straining cock, knowing no one would see exactly 

what was going on with the dark lighting and strobes that constantly changed with the rhythm.

"How bout this?"

_Does he run it deep enough_

_To take you there?_

_Does he run it deep enough _

_Oh tell me baby _

_Does he run it deep enough? _

_Tell me baby _

"Oh…" was all she could muster as he slipped his cock between her legs, having pushed the back of her skirt out of the way. Her head fell back against his shoulders as he began to slowly thrust against her.

He wasn't inside of her but his hardness brushed repeatedly through her slick folds, making sure to tease her clit with each pass. "How does that feel?" he murmured against her neck.

"Fuck…" she bit out as her breath grew heavy and her nipples grew hard, straining against the tight fabric of her camisole and just itching to be touched. "Won… Shit. That feels so fucking good…"

_What did I do? What did I say_?  
_That gave you away tell me what didn't I do_,  
_What didn't Ii say that sent you away from m_e

Edward bit down on her neck just slightly as he decided to slide into her slick heat, feeling her gasp at the invasion as he raised his eyes, meeting James' from across the room. The man was furious but really had no clue the extent of the touching.

He was sure from his point of view he couldn't tell that Edward was fucking his girlfriend right in front of his face and a few hundred others. In all honesty, Edward couldn't believe it himself. "Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear as their liaison continued.

"Huh?" she managed to croak out in a haze of lust. "What?"

"Open your eyes. Look at him. Keep eye contact with your boyfriend… I want to see his face when he watches you cum…"

_I wait for you to take my _

_I wait for you to take my hand _

She did as he asked. Her eyes opened lazily and locked with the brooding black ones from across the room.

The way Edward thrust into her, touching her in all the right places as they 'danced' with crowd around them drove her crazy. It was all so forbidden and dangerous, making it all the more arousing.

She'd never cum before without at least some manual stimulation on her part but as he drove into her, deeper and deeper with each thrust she knew this would be the first time.

As the bridge of the song began to play she felt it. Her body spiraled out of control and she bucked back against him while his hands finally came up to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples as their gazes locked on James' and realization dawned.

She knew the minute it happened. The moment he'd watched her release, realizing that's exactly what it was.

It took all of two seconds for him to launch himself over the railing between the bar and dance floor.

Edward pulled out of her quickly, zipping his pants before pulling her into a quick burning kiss. "Call me…"

He pushed a card into her hand and took off. He may like taking risks but he wasn't a fan of suicide.

_Does he run it deep enoug_h  
_To take you there_?  
_Does he run it deep enoug_h  
_Oh tell me bab_y  
_Does he run it deep enough_?  
_Tell me, tell m_e

_I'm just a jealous guy, I'm just a jealous guy, come on!_


End file.
